Luke Leon-Mathieu
Luke Leon-Mathieu (1990-2020) is a main character featured in Season 2 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Berrini Police Department's Senior Detective. He was a suspect in the murder investigation of his girlfriend, author Christina Mapples in The Last Howl (Case #36 of Berrini). He was later found murdered in A Brave New Utopia (Case #61 of Berrini). Profile Hailing from Marseille, France, Luke was a 28-year-old senior detective of the Berrini Police Department who worked as a horse jockey prior to his tenure in the department. He was a tall, medium-sized man who has fair skin, short brown hair, and green eyes. He normally sported a white collared shirt that's rolled up at the sleeves under a clover green vest. Other than that, Luke wore a rose brooch, a dark beige cowboy hat with a brown band and had several rose tattoos on his chest. Luke was known to be serious about his job, as well humorous and kind-spirited. Luke enjoys making jokes, visiting gardens and riding equestrians. However he had a weakness for roses and free horse riding as well as not being able to resist checking on his little sister Adrianne until her demise. It is also known that his favourite food was spaghetti and meatballs and his favourite animal was a wolf. Per his suspect appearance, it was known that he eats spaghetti, has been to Switzerland and drinks iced tea. During the AI, it was also discovered that he had learned lock picking skills. Murder details Killer and motives The killer turned out to be BPD beat cop Penelope Hunter. Penelope denied all the evidence against her but she soon snapped and confessed to the murder when Astrid confronted her about her loving Luke. Penelope then told the detectives that killing Luke was an accident before explaining that she had wanted Luke to come into the utopia with her where they could be happy. Penelope then revealed that she was the mastermind behind the utopia as she was the one who had found the plans on the utopia and that she had hired the Mayor to help her in exchange for having the leadership over the utopia. However when the Mayor thought that the police would be a threat to their plans, she made Yasmine murder Maggie Blake, which led Penelope to help the BPD so Luke could escape the Mayor’s devious plan. Later, when the Mayor demanded that the team hand over three of their own, Penelope was sure that Luke would give himself up. When Jordan and Edward fled the laboratory, Penelope came in and threatened Luke with the cryogenic gun, saying that she wanted him to come with her to the utopia. After he refused, Penelope started to freeze Luke with her cryogenic gun to make him immobile to take him into the utopia, however the gun malfunctioned and shot icicles straight into Luke’s chest, killing him. Penelope then angrily told them that it was their fault that Luke was dead and she had to watch him die since they had let Luke give himself up to the Mayor. Angry, Astrid told her that it was only her fault as it was her plan that backfired before arresting her for the murder. After the team arrested Patricia, they went to the biggest trial of the century in Berrini, presided by Starlight Shores judge Owen Morpurgo. Judge Murpurgo then scolded Penelope for her twisted feelings and sense of love before he made his decision and proceeded to sentence the corrupt cop to a life sentence in prison in solitary confinement. Category:Main Characters (Berrini) Category:Characters (Berrini) Category:Suspects (Berrini) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Berrini) Category:Victims (Berrini)